El Despertador
by kedakai-kokoro
Summary: ¿si estuvieras en una situación asombrosa y cuando se te va a rebelar el motivo por el cual estas ahí te despertaras antes de saberlo? a mi me paso y mucho y este es un ejemplo de echo, espero soñar algo así XP


En mi cama a media noche, la verdad sentía que no podía dormir, vi mi reloj y me di cuenta de que aun eran las 12:09 p.m, era tarde de verdad necesitaba dormir.

Pero no podía la verdad que no.

Una luz blanca se coló por mi ventana, yo cerré los ojos confundida, ¿será que ya estaré soñando?

Me levante de mi cama, me había metido a la cama sin cambiarme así que aun tenia la ropa del día anterior.

Mi buzo del colegio y a mi parecer, también mis zapatillas, mi mamá se molestara en cuanto sepa que me acosté con el buzo y con los zapatos puestos.

Aparte un poco mi cortina y vi una escena que no me esperaba ver, quizá de verdad estoy soñando, porque enfrente del carro de mi mamá estaba nada más y nada menos que la nave de mi personaje favorito.

-¿Z..ZIM?!-termine gritando por la emoción, pero al sentir su mirada magneta, me lleve una mano a la boca y cerré la cortina rogando por alguna razón que no me notara-…a dormir.

Me dije y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero termine saltando boca a mi cama cuando la cortina me cayó encima junto con el pavimento que de la pared por donde yo podía observar la calle que ahora por supuesto ya no podía por la reja que no dejaba ver la casa-¡AAAAAAAAAHH!

Fue audible pero rápidamente sentí como si me jalaran, y mi mundo se ponía de cabeza, entonces lo vi, una de esas cosas que usaba la nave irken de Zim para sujetar las cosas. No tenía idea de cómo se llamaba en este momento pero de esta manera pude apreciar también que el carro de mi mamá y la entrada habían sido completamente destruidas.

-¡TU ESTUPIDA BOLSA DE CARNE HUMANA!-me apunto con una de sus pinzas-¡ZIM EXIGE RESPUESTAS!-me grito como si fuera Gir o su némesis, culpándome de algo que posiblemente hice…o tal vez no.

-¿Eh?-pregunte con un hilo de voz no podía evitarlo, tenia al frente mío al ¡Grandioso Zim!, el mismo que había ocupado un espacio en mis recuerdos de la infancia y que sin entender mucho de lo que trataba su serie en ese tiempo se había echo presente en mi memoria otra vez, dándome las ganas para verlo nuevamente ganándose mi total atención. De nuevo-... este no se dé que me hablas-hable temerosa de lo que pudiera hacer teniéndome de cabeza y sin posibilidad de moverme.

-¡MIENTES! ¡LO SABES PERFECTAMENTE!-me grito apuntándome con sus pinzas, su cara me parecía linda a pesar de que no era el momento de tomárselo en broma, frunció mas el ceño al ver mi sonrisa-¡VENDRAS CONMIGO!-sentencio metiéndome de cabeza a sus nave y partiendo de mi cuarto hasta el cielo.

Sentí dolor, físicamente me había dolido, me senté y vi con horror que ya estaba en las nubes. Mis emociones estaban a mil, pero el golpe de la razón me batió antes de que me dejara llevar más por la emoción.

-Tengo colegio mañana…-me voltee temblorosa asía Zim quien conducía sin siquiera prestarme atención-Zim…

-¡CALLATE!-me ordeno, yo me calle, una pequeña sonrisa se instalo en mi cara.

Si así lo quería yo ya no seguiría, cabía como era lo había visto y leído por un buen tiempo, vi asía donde nos dirigíamos.

Tenía ganas de gritar de la emoción y lo hice, Zim me miro de reojo y me avergoncé, no la verdad detestaba que me vieran haciendo el ridículo, me ignoro y yo hice como si nada hubiera pasado.

Vi como volábamos sobre esa extraña y escalofriante ciudad sin nombre, esa a la que siempre me parecería ignorante y asquerosa y que sin darme cuenta había terminado por querer conocer su nombre.

Llegamos a su base, que al identificar la nave abrió el techo para que la nave de Zim pudiera aterrizar sin problemas, mis emociones estaban a mil.

-¡QUEDATE Y NO TOQUES NADA!-me ordeno una vez que aterrizamos en una de las salas subterráneas de la base de Zim, oculte mi sonrisa con mi mano sin que Zim siguiera lo notara-¡O TE DERRETIRE LA CARA!

Y se fue, me quede sentada un rato mas analizando mi situación.

Para empezar mi personaje favorito de Invader Zim me secuestro y me culpa por no sé qué. Si esto fuera para mi más serio podía descifrar que estaba en verdadero peligro.

Sonreí, de ser así debía intentar escapar.

Me pare y salí de la nave, había un tubo por donde Zim había subido, quería verlo pero si quería _"escapar" _de ese lugar del cual siempre quise ver por dentro.

Pero bueno tenía que tener en cuanta de con quien estaba tratando así que me subí al tubo que resulto ser un poco angosto, pero que al momento de entrar me llevo arriba con rapidez.

Fue tan rápido que cuando llegue al final casi me caía de acara al suelo.

Me baje un poco aturdida de ese retrete, revise mi uniforme y mi cabello, y al levantar la vista tenía un alce flotante en mi cara.

-¡AAAHH!-un grito que conocía muy bien entro en la cocina, Gir me miraba con curiosidad, sonríe lo que logro que se aferrara a mi por la cintura-¡¿Quién eres?!¡¿Cómo te llamas?!¡¿Quieres waffles?!¡¿QUIERES WAFFLES?! ¡¿EH?!¡¿EH?!¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!

Me reí, era tierno pero se soltó de mi antes de que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa a prepara sus amados waffles.

Me aleja de la cocina asía el televisor encontrado con ese extraño programa que en el transcurso de los episodios de la serie Gir veía.

Deje de mirar, la mirada de ese mono empezaba a incomodarme y me volví a la puerta, por donde salí corriendo, mientras el viento me daba en la cara y a mi reciente cerquillo.

No sabía a dónde rayos ir pero seguí corriendo hasta que al doblar una esquina choque contra algo lanzándome a lo que fuera que me haya hecho caer.

Me reincorpore rápido y mis emociones se alborotaron al ver a ese cabezón de lentes, del cual había ganado mi cariño como mi héroe y personaje favorito.

-Dib…-dije bajito el niño no se dio cuenta de mi presencia y yo al darme cuenta de que me había chocado contra él, decidí darle temblorosamente mi mano-…¡lo siento!¡lo siento!

Dib me miro a mí y luego mi mano la cual tomo desconfiado, creo que era normal no me conocía de nada pero yo sabía todo de él, y lo ayude a pararse, era más bajo que yo un poco más alto que mi hermana menor pero aun así no era igual de alto que yo. Me llegaba a la pecho, lo mire emocionada y el desvió la suya con un leve sonrojo.

¡Lindo!

-Por Neptuno…-dijo como recordando algo volvió a tomar mi mano y salió corriendo conmigo sin ningún esfuerzo, yo estaba encantada y lo seguí sin más-¡TIENES QUE IRTE POR AQUÍ VIVE UN EXTRATERRESTRE QUE PUEDE DOMINAR EL MUNDO! ¡SE QUE SUENA LOCO! ¡PERO ES CIERTO!

-Te creo-le respondí emocionada, casi al instante Dib paro su carrera y me quedo mirando-es la verdad te creo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa infantil se apodero de su cara, en verdad se veía ¡adorable!, la verdad tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo, pero me contenía por vergüenza.

-¡¿DE VERDAD?!-exclamo aun con los ojos iluminados, yo asentí, apretó mi mano y retomamos la carrera-¡AL FIN ALGUIEN QUE ME CREE!¡TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE CONTARTE!¡MI NOMBRE ES DIB MEMBRANA!¡POR MERCURIO ALGUIEN ME CREE!

Eso y muchas cosas me decía con una emoción que antes no le había visto, yo me sentía emocionada por estar con Dib, mi segundo personaje favorito.

El momento se rompió cuando me sentí que algo me jalaba, el laser otra vez que me había levantado de cabeza encontrándome con esos ojos del irken que segundos atrás me había sacado de mi habitación.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE MOVIERAS!¡ESTUPIDA LARVA-HUMANA!-me reprocho señalándome con su pinza, yo me reí-¡NO TE BURLES DEL GRAN ZIM!

-¿Perdón?-respondí aun conteniendo mi risa, la verdad estoy loca si quiera reírme en su cara y enfrente de Dib que miraba a Zim con ese habitual odio que los caracterizaba como enemigos.

Me soltó y pude haberme roto la cabeza de no ser porque Dib amortiguo mi caía, yo le sonríe altamente agradecida y con las emociones a mil, el me sonrió nervioso y saco de su garabina una pistola de agua.

Al instante ambos: humano e irken, empezaron a pelear como en sus épicas peleas que yo estaba acostumbrada a ver, los vi pelear embelesada por la escena hasta que note que ya amanecía.

Lo que si me llego a asustar es que empecé a ser más transparente.

Su pelea de ambos se interrumpió al oír un grito mío, ambos solo se me acercaron, mientras yo me asía mas transparente.

-¡NO ME RESPONDISTE NADA!-se quejo Zim al lado de Dib que me miraba decepcionado.

-Al final no fue real-suspiro Dib mientras el sol subía al cielo y yo desaprecia de sus ojos- al menos eras linda.

Me sonroje y desvié mi mirada de Dib y vi Zim que se quejaba de que yo ya me iba. Y aprovechando mis últimos momentos le dije:

-¿Qué quisiste que te respondiera?-pregunte ya a punto de desaparecer.

-¡¿EL PORQUE…BIP BIP BIP BIP!-el sonido de la alarma me despertó.

Abrí los ojos y me senté en mi cama, tenia puesta mi pijama, y mi reloj que aun sonaba.

Mi cuarto estaba normal, todo seguía igual, nada extraordinario había pasado anoche.

Suspire decepcionada, apague la alarma y me fui preparando para ir al colegio.

-Siempre pasa lo mismo-pienso- cuando llego a la parte más intrigante de mi sueño siempre la alarma me despierta.

Pero fue un gran sueño y creo que eso es lo único que importa.

* * *

**Basados en hechos imaginativos xP**


End file.
